Liquid Love
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: What if Harry decided to put his Felix Felicis to work in a different way? Drarry HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I've posted a new story??? *gasps all around* XD Anyway... this is would be considered slash or yaoi/shounen ai and if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read and please don't flame. Kthnkz

**Liquid Love **

Harry was lying on his bed, Marauders' Map in front of him. He was watching Draco again; his weary eyes glued to the dot that bore the Slytherin's name. He had been at it for hours and so far, Malfoy hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Harry yawned and was about to call it a night when the dot began to move out of the common room.

With a renewed sense of determination, he followed it to the seventh floor corridor. Malfoy paced in front of a wall a few times and then disappeared off the map. Just as he thought: Draco Malfoy was still using the Room of Requirement and Harry was going to find out why. He had tried to get in before with the intention of finding out what Malfoy was doing in there but it remained a cold, blank wall, mocking him.

He let out an exasperated sigh, feeling utterly useless. As he went to place the map back into his trunk, he came across a pair of balled up socks….and then it hit him.

***

"You're going to use some of your Liquid Luck on that git?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"Harry, I know you're suspicious of him," Hermione added, "but don't you think this is taking it a bit far?"

"No, I've told you. I know Malfoy is up to something and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing to stop it."

Hermione let out a longsuffering sigh as Harry got up from the table and left the Great Hall. He ducked into a deserted corridor and pulled out the map. Malfoy was headed for the Room of Requirement! He tucked the map back into his robes and pulled out his vial of Felix Felicis. Taking a quick swig, he replaced it into his pocket and took off for the stairs.

Harry wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to take a shortcut he didn't even know he knew about. He was racing along the halls until he collided with someone. Confused as to why something so trivially stupid would happen while under the influence of the luck potion, Harry hoisted himself from the floor to look down on whom he had run into. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy sat up, rubbing the back of his blond head and cursing to himself.

"Can't you watch where you're going…Potter?" He had just looked up and caught the emerald gaze of Harry staring down at him. Malfoy clambered quickly to his feet, drawing his wand from his robes and standing, though flustered, en guard in case Harry should attack.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, not bothering to take out his wand for some odd reason.

Draco looked befuddled, letting his wand drop a fraction. "What are you even doing here, Potter?!" he demanded harshly, his words laced with venom.

Harry, funny enough, was not bothered, "I might ask you the same question."

The Slytherin sneered and turned his back on Harry, walking in the opposite direction from where he had been heading. "Weren't you going this way?" Harry asked, "Hence the collision?"

"Mind your own business!" Malfoy shouted, whirling back around to glare at him, "I should hex you into oblivion!"

"You're awfully testy today," Harry commented, taking a step closer to the other boy.

Draco made a sound much like a growl and started to walk away again but Harry only followed him. Hearing the extra set of footsteps, he turned back to see the Gryffindor about five feet behind him, looking completely innocent. Anger and confusion flitted across Malfoy's handsome features as he glared at the object of his hatred. Harry merely looked back at him and even smiled! It was getting way too weird for Draco to handle.

"W-what's wrong with you, Potter? Have you got stalking problems?" He demanded, his voice wavering a bit.

"Is there something bothering you, Draco?" Harry inquired, evading the question.

Malfoy's eyes widened at the sound of his first name leaving the dark-haired boy's lips and Harry could hear his gasp of shock. "Why would there be anything bothering me?"

Harry took a few more steps forward until he was standing right in front of his longtime nemesis. Malfoy actually looked intimidated and even a little…scared?

"I noticed you've gotten thinner," Harry said, sounding concerned.

Draco swallowed hard, 'what is Potter playing at?' he wondered. "How very perceptive of you but I believe my physical state is of no circumstance to a meddling Gryffindor such as yourself."

Not swayed by his angry words, Harry reached a hand up to tentatively brush his fingertips across the dark circles under Malfoy's eyes. Draco flinched and ducked his head away from Harry. "You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" the smaller boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"J-just leave me alone, okay!" Draco started to back away when Harry reached out and grabbed his wrist. The blond boy's heart thundered away in his chest. What was going on?

"You can tell me, Draco," Harry said softly, "I won't judge you. I want to help."

"You can't help me," he replied, mortified to feel hot tears rising in his eyes, "No one can help me." He tried to turn and go but Harry kept a firm hold on his wrist.

"Don't be ashamed to cry; like I said, I'm not judging you. Please…talk to me."

Draco didn't know why but for some reason, he actually felt like opening up to him! It was like Potter had some kind of weird control over him that broke through his resolve piece by piece until he was left trembling, tears coursing down his face. Harry, amazingly, pulled Draco into a hug and Draco, even more amazingly, reciprocated it. He clung to Harry as if he were his lifeboat in the middle of a raging sea and sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry soothingly stroked his back, patiently letting him cry it out. Through the haze of Felix Felicis, he knew how strange this was but deep down within him, he knew this was what had to be done. It was right. At some point, they both managed to lower themselves to the floor, the blond still crying, more quietly now.

After a few moments of silence, Harry was amazed to hear Malfoy say: "I don't really want to do it."

"Do what?" Was he actually opening up?

"The Room of Requirement…that's why you came here, isn't it?"

"Yes and no."

"You just wanted to see what I was doing in there."

Harry nodded silently. Draco took a shaky breath and then said, "Something terrible…something I don't really want to do but I must. I should…it's my job."

"What do you have to do?"

Malfoy bit his lip and averted his eyes to the floor, "I can't tell you, Potter."

"He'll kill you, won't he?"

The other boy did not reply. "We can go to Dumbledore, you know," Harry suggested, knowing he was treading dangerous waters, "He can give you protection."

Draco seemed to stiffen at the name and then shook his head. "No," he rose to his feet, "Please…just leave me alone. I'm so confused…I…Why am I even talking to you?"

"I expect you just needed someone to confide in. You don't have to tell me now of course but…if you ever change your mind and feel like talking again…"

Malfoy didn't make eye contact but nodded all the same and then strode off in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories. Harry smiled briefly to himself, hoping he was actually getting somewhere.

**A/N: **So... you like? Review please! They make me happeh w


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! I'm glad that people like this story so far (though a few more reviews would be nice *wide anime eyes; blinkblink*) Heh, anyway, thanks to those that did review and on to the next part of the story ^w^

Harry had intended on asking Malfoy to sit with him in Potions class the next day but the blond had been so late that the lesson had already started. Professor Slughorn wasn't happy with Malfoy's tardiness but he didn't really seem to care. Actually he looked like he didn't care for much of anything. He kept his eyes cast downward, strands of hair falling into his face which he didn't bother to push back.

The professor was still talking but Harry wasn't paying any attention. He subconsciously stared at Draco, wondering what the hell his secret could be. What could be this bad? He felt a sharp jab in his ribs and turned to see Hermione glaring at him pointedly, "Stop staring at him, Harry, you're starting to get funny looks!" she said in her loudest whisper. Harry quickly apologized and tried his upmost to listen to the teacher but within a few moments, his eyes drifted back to the melancholy Slytherin.

Suddenly, Draco looked up, his red-rimmed eyes meeting Harry's. The latter jumped and abruptly looked away, his face growing hot. The rest of the class was quite uneventful and though Harry knew he should be plotting a way to get the memory out of Slughorn, he couldn't help but obsess over what Malfoy could be hiding. He was well aware that his friends thought him and his suspicions were mental but he didn't care. Actually, he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione what had happened on the Seventh Floor. For some reason, it seemed to be a thing that should remain a secret. It seemed too personal.

When the class ended, Harry was sure he was going to approach Malfoy but he managed to be out the door before he could reach him. Harry cursed quietly to himself and walked with Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall. He ate in silence, his thoughts consumed. At first Harry had just wanted to find out what Malfoy was plotting but now he wanted to help. It seemed insane to want to help his enemy but he was not one to sit idly by and watch someone go to pieces.

Just then, the very object of his obsession walked into the room and was actually walking towards the Gryffindor but then paused. Harry watched, bewildered at the strange array of emotions on Malfoy's face, wondering what he was thinking. Their gazes were locked for a moment and then Draco turned and left the room altogether.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, "What was that all about."

"I…I dunno," Harry replied and took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

***

Harry stood outside Potions before class the next day, waiting. "What are you still doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"Waiting for Malfoy," was Harry's honest reply.

Hermione looked at him as if his eyebrows were on fire and he took that as his cue to explain. "I'm trying to get close to him so I can find out what it is that he's hiding."  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Harry, has it ever occurred to you that he might not be hiding anything?"

He knew that she would say something like that. "I know what I'm doing, Hermione, just please have a little faith?"

She looked at him long and hard, contemplating and then retreated back inside the classroom but not before saying, "Just come inside before class starts, there's no point in you being late as well."

But he would be late, if that's what it took. Finally Malfoy came trudging down the hallway in no particular hurry. His head was bowed which was definitely not very Malfoy-ish and he looked a bit disheveled to be honest. He didn't even notice Harry until he reached for the door and came into contact with the other boy's torso. He looked up, startled and took a step backwards to put more space in between them.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Harry said with a smile.

He too looked at Harry as if his eyebrows were on fire, "What are you doing, Potter?"

"I was waiting for you," he replied, "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind too terribly much if we sat together."

This statement received an even stranger look and was accompanied by a slight…blush? "I don't know what you're playing at Potter, but I don't find it amusing." He tried to push past Harry but he held his ground.

"I'm being perfectly serious! Look…I know we haven't quite gotten along in the past but I'm trying to change that."

"Why?"

This was infuriating, "Because, you daft git, I want to be your friend!"

Malfoy was silent for a moment, just staring at Harry and then he averted his eyes, biting his lip in thought. "Fine," he muttered, "Now move."

Harry grudgingly obliged but he was quite happy Draco had agreed. As would be expected, the whole class gawked at them for at least the first ten minutes of class. Harry pretended as if nothing was out of the ordinary though he could still feel their eyes boring into him. Worst of all was the look of utter shock and disgust on Ron's face. Harry didn't make eye contact.

They were all assigned to make a fairly easy potion that Harry didn't even catch the name of. He opened his textbook eagerly, thinking that the "Prince" would have some helpful advice to spice up the potion but this particular page was free of his slanted scribbles. Harry frowned and went about mixing the ingredients. Malfoy said not a word to him the entire time but every now and then, he watched Harry when he thought he wasn't looking. Harry did the same occasionally, noting how self-conscious Malfoy was being all of a sudden. He'd stop to push his hair behind his ear or straighten his tie, and was just being generally fidgety.

At one point their hands brushed while reaching for an ingredient and Draco drew his hand back as if he had been burnt and his face flushed considerably. Harry had never seen him act so odd. But in all truthfulness, he was feeling a bit odd himself. Even though they hadn't said a word to each other, Harry felt strangely good being close to him and couldn't imagine why. Malfoy still hated him, right?

As soon as the class was over, Draco gathered up his things and went to make a run for it when Harry caught his arm. He turned back around to face the brunette with a look of surprise written all over his face.

"Thanks…for letting me sit with you," Harry said, feeling his ears go red.

Malfoy became more flustered than ever and muttered a quick, "No problem," before yanking his arm back and making a beeline for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again, everyone! Here's the next chap, a tiny bit longer than the others but this whole thing was meant to be a oneshot and just kind of...escalated... Anyway, that's the reason why it tends to move sorta fast. Thanks to everyone who likes this story and keep the review coming! Without further ado...chapter 3!

"What in the world was that?!" demanded Ron.

"I'm just trying to figure things out, Ron, don't take offense," Harry said, disarmingly holding up his hands.

"It's just so bloody…weird."

"I agree but I think I'm getting somewhere."

Ron shook is head in disapproval, obviously sick and tired of hearing his friend go on and on about Draco Malfoy. "You don't intend to sit next to him tomorrow do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harry retorted, getting a bit aggravated.

Ron scoffed but said nothing else and Hermione was too wrapped up in her reading to be paying any attention.

***

Harry continued to sit next to Malfoy for the next few days. They talked every now and then, nothing too deep though. Still, Harry was pleased with his progress; they were actually acting like civil human beings!

"Can you pass me that phial, Malfoy?" Harry asked, stirring his potion.

"Why did you stop?" the other boy asked so quietly Harry wasn't sure he'd heard him right.  
"Stop what?"

"…Calling me Draco," he finished, catching Harry's eyes briefly and then avoiding them completely.

Harry stared, dumbfounded for a moment and then his face broke into a grin, "I'll only call you Draco if you agree to call me Harry."

"It's a deal then…Harry," Draco smiled weakly at him but it was the first smile Harry had seen from the blond boy, "And here's your phial."

Harry found himself ecstatic but didn't really know why such a thing as Malfoy calling him by his first name could make him so happy. He tried not to question it though and just enjoyed the comfortable silence that surrounded them. When class was over, Draco took his time in leaving the room, which also pleased Harry.

"See you tomorrow, Draco," Harry called.

The other boy turned back to him, a strange tortured look on his face like he was dealing with some great internal conflict, "See you," he replied quietly and tried to smile but it faltered and then he left. Harry frowned, wishing beyond wish that Draco would open up to him soon.

***

Draco was not in class the next day. Harry waited, hoping he was just late again but he never showed. The minutes ticked by like hours, the hours like centuries. He flipped absently through the Half-Blood Prince's book, hoping to preoccupy himself from thinking of Malfoy but it didn't help much. He wondered if he had gotten sick or finally collapsed somewhere from malnourishment and was in the hospital wing. He also wondered if he had said something wrong and now Draco was skipping class. Harry fidgeted in his seat, knowing the class was almost over.

As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed up his things and left the room. He waited in an alcove until everyone had passed before he pulled out the Marauders' Map. He searched a moment or two until he found the tiny dot labeled "Draco Malfoy".

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Harry asked the map aloud, thoroughly confused. Of course, it did not answer and his brain went into overdrive, making up different scenarios of what he could possibly be doing in a girls' lavatory.

He raced along the halls, until he finally reached it. Quietly, he crept inside, glancing around. And there he saw him, bent over a sink, a hand clutching either side, his head bowed. His shoulders were shaking and after a moment, Harry realized that he was crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in heavy torrents, his silvery-blond hair mussed and hanging in his face. Myrtle was hovering nearby, whispering soft words of comfort to him. Harry, noticing he had been holding his breath, exhaled and took a step forward. Draco heard him and turned around sharply, drawing his wand.

When he saw Harry, he let it drop a bit though he looked none too pleased. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked in a broken voice that tried to be strong.

"I thought we agreed that you call me Harry, Draco," he replied, calmly, carefully. This seemed to do something to Draco and his lip quivered before he bit down on it, forcing himself into a semblance of impassiveness but Harry could still see the tears dwelling dangerously in his eyes.

Harry cautiously took a few more steps forward and Draco made no move. "I know you're hurting Draco; Please let me help you."

Malfoy tried to sneer at him but failed miserably, "I told you, you can't!"

"How do you know if you'll never let me try?!"

To Harry's utter shock, Draco grabbed him by the upper arms and slammed his back into the wall. Before he even had time to gasp, Draco's lips were covering his in a searing kiss. Harry stood frozen, his eyes wide until the other boy forced his mouth open with his tongue and delved inside. Harry felt himself shiver, his heart pounding and slowly let his eyes close. Malfoy was kissing him. Draco Malfoy was kissing him and it felt…_good_. Harry tentatively moved his tongue against Draco's eliciting a small moan from the other boy who relinquished his grip on Harry's arms and instead, moved his hands to his waist. Harry was now clutching desperately at Malfoy's shirt, losing himself in the kiss that spent six years in the making.

Draco broke the kiss suddenly, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe he had just done that. "P-Potter…I…" he was blushing intensely and began to back away from the other boy but he would not have it.

"My name is Harry," he growled, yanking Draco down for another kiss, bringing Malfoy's body flush against his own.

Moaning Myrtle was making some sort of high pitched noise in the background but they paid her no attention and lost themselves to each other. Draco began swiftly undoing Harry's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his mouth to the white column of the other boy's neck, leaving a throbbing hickey in his wake.

"What's going on in—Merlin's Beard!"

Both boys whipped around to see a shocked and flustered Severus Snape standing in the doorway. Harry tried to dislodge himself but Malfoy held him tightly as he glared at Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape began, his face red, "come with me at once."

"I'd rather _come_ with Harry if you don't mind." Harry blushed profusely and Snape was absolutely seething. He was across the room in what seemed like a flash and struck Draco hard across the face.

He was nearly knocked down but quickly retaliated with a harsh punch to Snape's jaw. The professor staggered and tried to hit Malfoy but he dodged just in time. Snape's fist connected with the wall and he let out a howl of pain. Harry moved away from him, drawing his wand just in case. He was shocked at how easily Draco and Snape could turn on one another and he figured they must have had a row or something.

"I should have you both expelled," Snape growled, advancing toward them but Draco now had his wand pointed to the taller man's chest. "150 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor; I'll see you both in detention until end of term." He began to walk towards the door when he turned and said, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, if you don't follow me out of this room right now, you will be leaving Hogwarts tonight."

Draco jolted at the sound of that, "You can't! How will I…" He cut himself off before revealing too much information.

"That is your problem, not mine." Snape left, muttering a healing spell over his hand and Draco reluctantly followed.

Harry stood there for several minutes, trying to process all that had just happened. Draco had kissed him. He had kissed Draco. Draco got in a fistfight with his own professor. But more importantly, Harry and Draco had kissed! His head was spinning and he raised a hand to touch his lips, overwhelmed.

***

"Harry, where have you been?!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up when Harry entered through the portrait hole.

"Nothing…" Harry replied absentmindedly.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to decipher the odd look on her friend's face, "What happened, Harry? And what's with your clothes?"

His stomach gave a panicked lurch when he realized he hadn't remembered to do up his shirt and tie. His hands flew to the garments, hastily fixing them as if it really mattered anymore. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances but he ran past them and up to the dormitories. He closed the door and leaned against it, catching his breath. His cheeks were on fire again as he recalled the scene in the bathroom. He tried not to think of it but it kept resurfacing, driving him mad. He nearly cried out when there was a knock at the door.

"Mate, are you okay?" It was Ron.

"Y-yes," Harry cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

"You're acting really odd…did something happen?"

"No! Nothing has happened! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"…Right… Well if you need to talk, I'm here."

Harry held his breath until he could no longer hear his friend's retreating footsteps and then let it out in a sigh as flopped down onto his bed. He was peaceful for a moment until he had the bizarre image of Draco being in the bed with him and he let out a noise of distress, covering his head with the pillow. He could practically feel the pale fingers ghosting over his flesh…_No! _He could have screamed with frustration but then he would only imagine Draco _making_ him scream and…damn. Something was seriously wrong with Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

_(__**A/N:**__ Hi there! Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers and to iheartkenji who encouraged me to post this next chap today :D Enjoy and review pleeeaase!) _

A very weary Harry Potter sat at the breakfast table the next morning, yawning every now and again and pushing his eggs around on his plate. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all the night before due to his fear of saying something embarrassing while he was unconscious. Ron was busy, messily devouring his toast, but Hermione was watching her raven-haired friend like a hawk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, making him jump.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all," he yawned, "Nightmares, you know…"

"You're having them again?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

A moment of silence passed before: "What's that on your neck?"

Heat rushed to Harry's face and he leapt up from the table. "Nothing! I have to go…I mean…I'm not hungry. See you in class." He nearly ran from the Great Hall and spent the rest of the period trying to pull himself together.

Potions class was a nightmare. When he arrived, he saw that the space next to Malfoy had been filled by Blaise Zabini so he took up his old spot next to Ron and Hermione. He suspected that Snape was behind the new seating arrangement and he was sort of grateful. Every now and again, he would glance up at the blond and his heart would start pounding. This frightened him and what frightened him more was the bruise beneath Draco's right eye. Had Snape been the cause of that too? Anger boiled up inside of him like a monster about to rip out of his chest. He hadn't expected to be so angry because of something bad happening to his enemy. …But were they still enemies? Harry was so confused that his stomach hurt. He chanced another look at Draco and his heart nearly stopped when cold silvery eyes met his gaze. Harry whipped his head back around and knew that his face must be as red as a beet.

_"I've got to stop thinking about Draco," _he told himself firmly…only…when had he become Draco? Sure he had begun to call him that out loud but never in his personal thoughts. Harry considered feigning illness to get out of class.

"SHUT UP!" Harry almost fell out of his chair at the outburst and all heads turned to gape at Draco Malfoy, the one who had screamed.

He was glaring menacingly at Blaise who looked taken aback. Silence descended on the room as Draco picked up his things and stormed out, leaving a very befuddled Slughorn to call the class back to attention. If Harry was having trouble paying attention before, it was nothing compared to this. What could Zabini have said to make him that upset? They were friends after all, weren't they? For a split second, he thought of chasing Draco to confront him but he refrained, thinking of how that might look. He probably wanted to be alone anyway.

***

Harry didn't see Draco in the Great Hall for lunch, nor did he see him at dinner. He sat and tried his best to listen to Hermione rant about something or other but he just couldn't focus. Discretely as he could manage, he looked back toward the Slytherin table but the blond boy was still not there. _"That's it," _he decided silently and stood up from the table.

"What's got into you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied, "I just forgot that I have a meeting with Dumbledore this evening."

Ron seemed to accept this but Hermione was eyeing him skeptically. She was exceedingly too clever sometimes. Harry started toward the door at a quick pace and threw a "seeya" over his shoulder before she could ask any questions. Harry pulled out the Marauders' Map once again and looked for Draco's dot. It was not on the seventh floor like he had expected and not in the dungeons. Just as he was about to come to the conclusion that he had gone into the Room of Requirement, he spotted him outside by the lake.

He considered for a moment that perhaps he should just leave him alone, but that is not what Gryffindors do. Harry made it out of the castle, for it was not truly dark yet but he was under the invisibility cloak just in case. As he was headed down to the lake, he spotted a figure seated at the base of a tree near the waters' edge (one of Harry's favorite spots), his head turned towards the setting sun. Harry decided to remove the cloak so it wouldn't look like he was spying on him. He stowed it in his pocket, along with the map, and walked down towards the person he was sure to be Draco.

The other boy jolted and turned towards him abruptly at the sound of Harry's foot crunching a stick beneath it. He didn't appear to be surprised and didn't even smile. Harry approached, albeit cautiously, and stood nearby.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked quietly. Draco didn't respond so Harry took it for indifference, settling himself down beside him.

Draco didn't look at him, just kept watching the sunset over water. Harry couldn't help but notice the way his hair appeared to be made of gold and that he seemed to glow with an ethereal quality. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to make those thoughts disappear. He didn't want to believe he had a…_crush_…on Draco Malfoy.

Feeling incredibly awkward, Harry leapt into questioning, "So…what was that fight between you and Snape really about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped coldly.

"You never want to talk about anything," Harry accused just as frostily.

"Well maybe you should get your obnoxious Gryffindor nose out of my business!" This was the first time he had turned to look at Harry and he regretted it instantly. Harry was looking at him with those bright green eyes that were full of hurt. Never had the other boy been truly hurt by something Draco said.

Harry didn't respond with a cruel retort but bowed his head so as not to have to look at him anymore. He couldn't understand why Draco's words had twisted his heart into a knot but he could feel the heavy ache of it in his chest. He couldn't stand this!

"I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then," he uttered quietly and made to leave but Draco's hand caught his wrist before he could get away.

Reluctantly, he raised his eyes to meet the blond boy's again, his confusion and pain mirrored in their silvery-blue depths. "I…" Draco began and paused, biting his lip.

"You…?" Harry asked after a moment.

The Slytherin averted his eyes and released Harry's wrist, "Nothing."

Rage suddenly boiled up inside him and Harry couldn't stop himself from shouting, "No! Not 'nothing'! When there's something to say, go on and say it! Don't be such a bloody coward!"

Draco lashed out, grabbing Harry's shirt and pulled him to the ground once again. He quickly straddled the other boy's hips and pinned his arms down so he couldn't struggle. "I am _NOT _a coward!" Before Harry could speak, Draco's lips were silencing him with a crushing kiss that stole his very breath away. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling until he heard himself emit a soft moan which was devoured by Draco's hot mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, more roughly than before, and the Slytherin released his wrists in order to rove his hands over Harry's form. One of them found the other boy's most private area and squeezed almost viciously.

Harry cried out, arching off the ground, unintentionally pressing himself flush against Draco's body. Draco shuddered and grinded his hips into Harry's involuntarily, revealing how very interested he was in the other boy. Said boy could not deny his own prominent interest either.

"D-Draco…what are we…" Harry stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Shut up," the blond hissed before claiming his lips once again, kissing and biting them possessively.

Harry liked to think he was being overpowered and there was nothing he could possibly do to stop it…but he knew that was not the case. It merely eased his troubled mind not to think of all the obscene things he wanted to do to the Slytherin that played themselves out behind his firmly closed eyelids. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry flung his leg over Draco's waist, pulling them closer together, if possible, groaning at the contact.

From miles away it seemed, they heard a girlish gasp and stopped what they were doing abruptly to stare at none other than Hermione Granger. Her hands were covering her mouth and her face was tomato-red in embarrassment. Harry had never seen her eyes get that wide before.

"Bugger off, Mudblood. Can't you see we're busy here?" Malfoy growled, daring her to say anything.

Harry was horrified and Hermione began to run back towards the castle when she finally regained control of her legs. Draco tried to resume his previous administrations but Harry pushed him off.

"Are you barking mad?! I have to go talk to her!"

"What for?!" he demanded.

"She's my friend, of course!" Harry replied as if he were stupid.

Hurt flashed across Malfoy's face and then fury, "Fine then!" he shouted, climbing to his feet, "Go run to your precious Mudblood! Run to your real friends!"

"Don't. Call her. A Mudblood," Harry warned menacingly and then caught the last part of Draco's statement. "'Real friends'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it, Potter," he replied somewhat dejectedly and dropped himself back down by the tree, "I told you from the off that you should just leave me alone… why don't you ever listen?"

Harry bit his lip and found his feet particularly interesting for about half a minute before he finally said, "I can't leave you alone. Especially not now."

Draco gave a cold, humorless laugh, "Oh so you suddenly discover that you get off from being pinned by a Malfoy and I automatically earn a spot on Golden Boy's "people to save" list? You don't know me. Not really."

Harry was angry and hurt and down right frustrated. "I bet I know you better than you think," he muttered and then left him to find Hermione.

_(__**A/N:**__ I like to call this chapter: "Foiled Again" XD) _


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you all so much for all the awesome comments! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^)

He found her in an empty stairwell and she looked like she had when she was petrified in second year. Harry winced and realized how very hard it was going to be to explain to his friend. Even harder considering he couldn't quite explain it himself.

"Err…Hermione," he tried, nervously scratching a nonexistent itch on the back of his head.

She didn't respond at first. Not out of rudeness of course but she was in a bit of a stupor after seeing her best mate doing unmentionable things with his would be "enemy". Then suddenly it hit Harry that she should be doing some explaining as well! What on earth had she been thinking to sneak after him like that?

"Why did you follow me tonight?" he asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

She glanced up momentarily, flushed bright red and looked down at her feet. "I didn't really mean to spy on you, honestly. I have just been so concerned about you lately and I wanted so badly to know where you kept sneaking off to…but I suppose it was wrong of me…but it was the only way! You've been keeping everything to yourself and it's really starting to get under my skin!"

Harry bowed his head, feeling incredibly guilty. He had been more reserved as of late…okay, secretive is more like it, but it wasn't like he could just come out and say, 'Hey guys! I kissed Malfoy in a bathroom and now I think I might be in l-…' wait, WHAT?! What had he been about to say?! Harry was mentally slapping himself, 'NO! I am a boy and he is a boy and even more importantly, he is my enemy! Well…not so much anymore but…a friend? Possibly?' He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger tiredly before remembering he had been talking to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I know I should have told you but these aren't things you just say and people understand and accept it! _I _neither understand nor accept it but…it's happening out of my control."

She looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze without looking mortified. "I'll always understand, Harry. Ron's a bit more difficult to bring round but I'll always accept you." Reaching out and gently taking hold of his hand, she smiled at him and Harry felt slightly reassured. Hermione always knew how to put things back in perspective when his life was going haywire.

He smiled back at her, "Are you ready to go to the common room?"

"Not until you tell me how this happened!" she protested, a wider grin spreading on her face.

Harry laughed, "I'll explain it all…or try to…on the way." He pulled on her hand, helping her to her feet and they headed back towards the dorms.

***

"Snape caught you?!" Hermione exclaimed a while later, her hands clapping to her mouth in shock.

"Of all people, right?" Harry responded with a grimace and then proceeded to tell her about the fistfight.

"What do you reckon that's about?"

"I dunno," Harry shook his head, deep in thought.

"Maybe there was some truth to what you said before…about Malfoy being up to something."

"Well it can't be that bad!" Harry retorted, suddenly feeling defensive. Hermione blinked at him for a moment before her expression softened to one of complete understanding that made his stomach turn over unpleasantly. What did she understand that he couldn't?! He could NOT actually like Malfoy…no. That was absurd!

They had reached the portrait hole and their conversation dissolved into a tensioned silence (on Harry's part). He went up to bed early, completely forgetting about his Charms homework, and nodding to Ron on the way. His friend looked at him quizzically but nodded back all the same. Harry knew he would be trying to get information out of Hermione soon but the one thing the girl could do was keep a secret.

Harry put on his pajamas and climbed under the covers. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep but the only thing on his frazzled mind was a certain blond Slytherin that had his heart in a chokehold. With a frustrated sigh, he stared up at the ceiling as if it could provide him with the answers he so desperately longed for. Alone in the darkness, he could practically feel Draco's hands teasing him mercilessly. He groaned and curled himself into a pitiful ball. Sleep eventually took him.

_He stared up into sparkling silver eyes, flecked with blue. They stared back at him, filled with an unbridled lust Harry had become all too familiar with. Platinum strands hung in Draco's face, adding to his erotic appearance. He was currently straddling Harry whose hands were tied to the bedposts. The Slytherin gave a low, short laugh that sent a shiver down Harry's spine before he bent down to claim his lips… _

***

After awakening in a compromising position that happened to ruin a pair of trousers, Harry showered quickly and headed down for breakfast. Even though no one had noticed, he was still thoroughly embarrassed and confused. If having a dream about Malfoy could cause…that… what did that mean? He bumped into at least three different people on his way to the Great Hall, caught up in his own thoughts.

He made a quick scan of the room and jolted when he caught sight of Draco's rather distinctive hair. He had showed up. Harry tried to ignore him and took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione. He pushed his food around on his plate, not eating much of it, and kept glancing up at the Slytherin table. At one point, Draco caught his gaze and held it intensely. There was no doubt that he was angry. He was practically glaring daggers at him. Harry's heart sank considerably but he still could not look away…

"Harry!" He jumped and locked eyes with Hermione.

"Are you okay?" her hand was over his and she was giving him that look again; the look that said she knew exactly how he felt. She couldn't really know!

"I'm fine," he muttered and reluctantly returned to his food. He knew that she was not convinced but he didn't really care at the moment for all that currently concerned him was the fact that he couldn't look at Malfoy anymore without fantasizing about ripping his clothes off. Even more so, he shouldn't be bothered if he was glaring at him. That was supposed to be normal! The only thought that kept circling its way through his head was that he needed Malfoy to touch him again at any cost.

***

Potions class was a nightmare to say the least. Paying any attention was a lost cause so he fell to long bouts of uncontrollable staring. Sometimes Hermione would even nudge him and tell him to listen to Slughorn… but the way Draco's hair fell over his eyes as he tilted his head and rubbed tiredly at his shoulder was exceedingly more interesting. Harry bit down on his lip and dug his fingernails subconsciously into the edge of the table. He knew he was obsessing way too much for his own good and he didn't have any excuse to watch him now that Hermione knew his secret.

When class was dismissed, Harry was gathering his stuff together when a dark shadow loomed over him. Startled, he looked up to find Draco standing before him, his brows furrowed in either anger or concentration. Harry suspected anger. He looked really good when he was angry... 'DAMMIT!'

"Err…yes?" Harry asked, trying to make his voice as steady as possible.

"Would you meet me outside for a moment?" the blond asked coolly.

Before he had the chance to respond, Draco was disappearing around the door. Harry scrambled to gather his things into his bag and dashed out into the hallway. There he was, leaning against the wall, looking for all the world the picture of teenage indifference but when his eyes locked to Harry's, they were deeply troubled.

"I'm sorry about last night," Harry blurted before he could stop himself, "I'm sorry if I made you feel second best or something…because you're not. I mean…"

Draco just shook his head solemnly, his gaze on the floor. "I can't see you anymore," he said flatly.

"W-what?" Harry stammered, blinking stupidly.

"I can't see you anymore so you might as well just leave me alone from now on."

"What do you mean, you 'can't'? Who says?"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, OKAY?!" Draco yelled, finally meeting Harry's eyes. He seemed unable to stand it for long though and shoved past him, nearly sprinting down the hallway.

Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the place where Draco had just been. He didn't realize until he heard the tiny "pat" on the floor that he was crying. He touched his hand to his cheek, feeling the warm tears as they trickled past his fingers.

(A/N: Oooh the drama…)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Omg this one is short but I just HAD to post it :D My friend Majerle (the Goyle to my Malfoy) gave me some great ideas for this story today and it really fueled my inspiration tanks! XD Oh by the way, this one is more from Draco's POV but it's still in 3rd person even though I kept accidentally slipping and putting "I" in there a lot and had to go back and correct myself. If I missed any, I'm really sorry lol)

Draco ran to the Slytherin common room, feeling like he could hardly breathe. He loosened his tie but it didn't help any. The image of Harry staring at him, so pathetically shocked, was suffocating him. He had been the cause of that broken expression, no matter how much he tried to ignore the fact. This was good; it was right. It had to be done. He began to whisper it out loud to himself like a mantra, trying to convince himself it was true.

"Draco, where are you going? Aren't you coming to class?" Pansy Parkinson asked, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"Leave me alone," Draco muttered, shaking her hand off and moving past her.

He finally made it into the common room. The only ones there were Crabbe and Goyle, skipping most likely. He avoided their greetings and questions and ran upstairs to his room. The dorm was empty this time of day and he leaned his back against the closed door, panting and running a hand through his disheveled blond hair.

He wanted to scream, cry, and destroy something all at the same time but he settled on kicking the crap out of his bedside table. 'Why me?!' he screamed inside his head, 'Why did this have to happen to me?!' The only sound heard over the crushing of the table was his screamed curses and the repeated "WHY?!"

When all of the drawers of the table had been successfully kicked in and his foot ached with pain, he sank to the floor, his head in his hands. He rocked himself back and forth for a moment, thankful that all of his friends knew not to check up on Draco when he was in a rage. He didn't even know if they would after the way he had been treating them all year. Draco had been avoiding everyone since he had been saddled with his horrendous task. He had already convinced himself that he would indeed do it (for what choice did he have really?) and he didn't need anyone interfering and making it harder than it already was.

Especially Potter. He had already interfered too much for his own good. That's why this had to be done. Draco had finally managed to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement the night before and the night of his deed would soon come to pass. Harry could not be any further involved. He had come to feel things for the raven-haired boy that he had never expected to feel and he couldn't let him be hurt. Yes, it was better if Potter stayed with his Gryffindor friends, nice and out of the way. Imagine if his hero complex kicked in and he did something really stupid for Draco's sake. There was no way he could live with that.

It was better to just forget all about him…much easier said than done. He groaned and rubbed his temples, wishing beyond wish that everything was back to the way it used to be; back in the simple days when he didn't have to worry about anything but school, the days when Potter didn't know how he felt. It was true that Draco had always harbored a… well a certain secret fondness for the Gryffindor, but since that day on the seventh floor, nothing had been the same. His desire had become almost uncontrollable and this was not the time for him to lose control!

'Think of your father!' he told himself, 'He's in Azkaban right now and because of Potter!' Try as he might though, he could not bring himself to fully blame Harry. He whimpered and dug the heels of his palms into his tired eyes. "God, why can't I hate him?"

***

Draco hardly slept at all that night but that had become normal for him. Sleep was a rare and elusive thing that almost always managed to slip through his fingers. He didn't even try to stifle the yawn that cracked his jaw. No one dared speak to him after the one-sided shouting match he had had upstairs the night before. He still felt bad for that time he had blown up at Blaise but the bastard deserved it! He shouldn't insinuate things when he has no idea what he's talking about. Though he was right of course, Draco wasn't about to pull up his sleeve in the middle of the bloody class to show him the Dark Mark on his arm.

And Snape…he was just a meddling glory hog that should learn not to stick his ugly hooked nose in Draco's affairs, godfather or not! The tension between them had been festering and growing since the beginning of term and Draco was honestly surprised that it had taken them even that long to go for each other's throats.

He took his now usual seat at the Slytherin table, apart from all of the friends he used to have. Nobody wanted to be around somebody that was constantly brooding and spacing out in the middle of class to wallow in his black despair. He chanced a quick glance at the Gryffindor table, hoping Harry would not notice. He wouldn't lead him on or anything like that, he just wanted to…well, see him. But…he wasn't there. That was odd. Perhaps he was moping over what had happened…but that was not a very Gryffindor thing to do. Come to think of it, Granger and the Weasel were nowhere to be found either. They were probably all gallivanting off to save the world or other such nonsense. No one could save it now.

A few minutes ticked by before Draco caught sight of Potter's friends walking into the Great Hall. He was startled to see the ginger looking out of sorts while the Mudblood looked panic-stricken and close to tears. They scanned the room desperately as if looking for someone; Potter no doubt, before Granger burst into to tears and Weasley led her from the room.

Before he was aware he was moving, Draco was rushing after them as fast as he could. He came to a halt in front of them, startling them both.

"Sod off, Malfoy," the ginger growled as if he were out for blood.

The blond ignored him and questioned the girl, "Where is Potter?!"

"I…" she began but the Weasel interrupted her, "Why do you care? We're not in the mood for your crap today."

"Ron, can you excuse us for a moment?" she asked, much to both their surprise.

He glared and Draco, then looked back at Granger questioningly, "What for?"

"Please just do it?" she begged, tears still running down her face. His expression softened a bit and he muttered a quiet, "fine" before stalking off back into the Great Hall.

Draco couldn't believe he was willingly speaking to Granger alone. But then again, if you had told him a month ago that he was going snog Harry Potter in a bathroom and then next to a tree, he would have laughed himself to tears.

"Where is Ha-…Potter?" he asked again, mentally berating himself for the slip. Curse Potter and his insistence for first name terms!

"I don't know," she muttered quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He demanded, icy fear gripping his heart.

"No one can find him!" she exclaimed through a sob, "We suspect Death Eaters but Dumbledore doesn't know how they could have gotten into the castle."

Draco's head was spinning. Harry gone? Death Eaters in the castle? It was slowly starting to add up…and it was all his fault.

(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNN! XD I like to think it's one of those stories where you think it's going one way and the it's like "HO SHIT, WHUT JUST HAPPENED BACK THAR?!" …yeah. Reviews please? For my inspiration tanks??? )


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hello all! I would have been able to finish this chapter sooner, were it not for this demon of a cold I've had for the past few days, but I digress! Here it is and I hope you enjoy!)

"SEVERUS!" Draco exclaimed, bursting into his godfather's office. Snape regarded his panting and windblown appearance with wide eyes before setting his quill down on the parchment he had been writing on.

"Yes, Draco?" he asked calmly.

Malfoy wanted to hit him! How could he be so calm at a moment like this?! "Harry Potter is gone!"

Snape looked puzzled, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Death Eaters took him, no doubt! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on the professor's desk and glaring directly into his dark eyes.

"I have absolutely no _idea_ what you're talking about!" Snape retorted and rose to his feet, not willing to be looked down upon by a student.

Draco had his wand out and held it up to Severus's throat threateningly. "Tell me where he is now!" Snape was obviously not very intimidated.

"Control yourself, Draco. I have no wicked designs against Potter and I certainly have no reason to kidnap him. You may check under the desk if you'd like."

Draco was fuming but confused. "Then you're really not behind this?"

"Of course not. Now please explain to me how Death Eaters could have possibly gotten into the castle to take Potter."

The blond bit his lip with regret, "The Vanishing Cabinet. I fixed it…but I wasn't there to let them in! I swear I didn't know they were coming. But no one can find him and I know this is the only way."

Snape finally looked to be taking him seriously. Suddenly, he pushed Draco to the side and began to pack items into a black leather bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing," Snape replied, checking the labels on a few phials and then stowing them in the bag, "I'm going to find him."

Draco was silent for a moment and then, "I'm coming too."

"Don't be a fool."

"I'm not being a fool! I want to help!"

Snape turned on him harshly, glowering, "How could you possibly be of any help?"

This stung. "I'll do anything you say and I know how to defend myself…" he couldn't believe he was actually begging to save Potter's life. He shouldn't even care. It wasn't his problem but… "Please."

Snape contemplated for a moment and then gave a sigh, "You actually do love him don't you? Perfect."

Those words seemed to electrocute Draco into a stuttering mess, "I…what do you… what do you mean 'love'?"

Severus rolled his eyes and then continued to pack, "As if it weren't blatantly obvious."

"But I…"

"Just shut up and prepare yourself. We're leaving soon."

Draco's head was still trying to wrap itself around what had just been said. Love? Really? Surely not… and it was _obvious? _If it was obvious, then how come he himself didn't know? Yeah, he had always cared and he had come to actually like him and…well he didn't want anything bad to happen to him, that was for sure…and he definitely didn't want to see him in the arms of someone else…the very thought made his face hot with fury. No matter. He had to get ready.

But what did one bring for a journey like this? He didn't even know where they were headed! Suddenly Draco got a terrible feeling like he had stood up to fast and then his head began to hurt intensely like there was fire behind his eyes. He doubled over in pain, clutching his head as visions flashed underneath his closed lids. There was an open space, some sort of room, cobwebs, dirt. Screaming...and he knew whose screaming it was. The visions were cut short and he fell to his knees, moaning.

He felt the pressure of hands on his shoulders and he was hoisted to his feet. The blinding pain began to ebb and he was able to open his eyes again, only to be greeted with Snape's frantic stare.

"What happened?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"N-nothing…" Draco replied, shaken.

"Tell me the truth."

"I…" he didn't even know how to describe it, "I just need some air. Let go of me," he tried to wriggle out of Snape's grasp but he was too strong.

Severus took Draco by the wrist and tugged him along down the hallway. "Where are you taking me?"

"Dumbledore," he replied with no further explanation.

"Acid Pops," Snape told the gargoyle guarding the way to Dumbledore's office. It promptly leapt aside and he entered, pulling Draco in after him.

Draco looked around the circular office, not wanting to look directly at the headmaster. He felt trapped and claustrophobic with the weight of the room pressing in on him and he could feel the gaze of the man he was supposed to kill. He swallowed hard against the nervous lump in his throat and finally met the calm blue eyes looking curiously back at him. He felt instantly sick and wanted nothing more but to make a run for it, but Snape's hand that brutally enclosed his wrist definitely prevented this.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, rising to his feet.

"We require the use of your pensieve, Headmaster," he answered, indicating Draco with a jerk of his arm. He wondered wildly what a pensieve was and if it would hurt. He had heard mention of them but never knew what they were. Perhaps they intended to force the truth out of him…but then again, Veritaserum could accomplish that just as well.

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I suspect him of having had a vision sent to him by the Dark Lord."

The older wizard's face suddenly became grim and he led them both over to a stone basin on a pedestal. Was this the pensieve? It didn't _appear _to be harmful…

"Do you believe he was taken?" Dumbledore quietly asked Snape.

"Yes, I am almost positive," he replied, "I just need that vision to know where to start looking."

The headmaster nodded solemnly and reached into his robes to pull out his wand. Snape pushed Draco up closer to Dumbledore who reached out his wand towards his head. Draco instinctively flinched away from it.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore reassured him, "It doesn't hurt."

Draco hesitated for a moment, regarding the other wizard's concerned and caring face. Finally, he allowed it, and Dumbledore touched the very tip of his wand to Draco's temple. After an odd sensation not unlike static electricity, the wand was retracted, pulling with it a floating, silver strand of memory. Draco watched it with a mixture of fear and awe as Dumbledore dropped it into the pensieve.

"May I?" he asked Draco, gesturing towards the basin. Startled, the blond looked from Snape, back to the headmaster and nodded dumbly. _'May he what?_'

Dumbledore then leaned forward and dipped his face into the swirling liquid of the pensieve. Draco watched, befuddled, and a few moments later Dumbledore pulled back. He was as white as a sheet and he looked panicked. He stroked his beard for a moment, as if in thought, and then turned back to Draco and Snape.

"They definitely have Harry."

Though he was certain before, Draco still felt like a cold brick of lead had been dropped into his stomach.

"What did you see?" Snape asked.

"They have him at Godric's Hollow…they're torturing him."

There was silence for a moment in which Draco's heart stopped beating. They had Harry chained up, flinging curses at him and it was still his fault.

"We're going to go find him and bring him back," Snape said.

"Both of you?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned.

"Yes. You see, Draco has sworn to obey my every command and I could use his help."

"What about the Order?"

"Have them at the ready," Severus replied, "in case we need reinforcements."

Suddenly, the door to the office burst open and there stood the Weasel and the Mudblood. How Lovely.

"Professor Dumble- oh," Granger cut off when she noticed Snape and Draco.

"Everything is being taken care of. We know where he is," Dumbledore reassured her with a small smile.

"Where? What are you going to do?"

"Snape and Draco have agreed to bring him back."

"Ron and I are going too!" she exclaimed, tugging Weasley's arm so he was standing next to her instead of behind.

Dumbledore regarded them for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, I suppose you have the right?"

_'Right? What right?! They'll just drag us down!' _

"Can I trust you to look out for them, Severus?"

Snape looked at the Gryffindors with almost as much disgust as Draco felt but agreed nonetheless, "You have my word, Headmaster."

_'Well what a fine trip this is shaping up to be!' _

(A/N: So…how was it? Interesting I hope? Majerle's been helping me a lot and I really appreciate her input. Reviews pleaaaseee!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Aaaand, next chapter!)

Being unable to aparate to Godric's Hollow because of the traces on the students who had not yet turned seventeen, they traveled by broom until they were away from Hogwarts, and then by foot. They couldn't risk being seen by muggles and if they flew too high, they risked the chance of the Death Eaters spotting them.

Draco was still having his painful visions but he kept them a secret as much as possible. As long as they didn't cause him to fall off his broom, he would be fine. When the night came, they stopped, Snape leading them far away from civilization and into the woods. They pitched a magicked tent with enough space for them to all have separate sleeping quarters. The Weasel had brought along enough food to feed an army but Draco did not eat.

With the visions constantly flashing before his eyes, food had become drastically unappealing. He knew he should be hungry from the journey but it just didn't matter. Potter was writhing in pain, screaming and lashing against his bonds. His actions only received laughter and further torture from his captors. And it was still all Draco's fault. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling immensely sick for a moment before he calmed back down.

Dinner was quiet, if you don't count Weasley's loud and uncouth way of devouring his food. Granger was silent, contemplative and Snape was…well, Snape. Draco sighed and rose to his feet, gaining the girl's attention.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked in a way which meant she didn't wish to encroach.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed," he replied solemnly and went inside the tent.

He looked around. There was a small kitchen with a table and also a bathroom. The bedrooms contained two Gryffindor colored beds, a black one for Snape, and Draco's boasted Slytherin colors. He was just about to head to the bathroom to wash up when the sound of someone else entering the tent caught his attention. He turned to see Granger standing there, fidgeting slightly under Draco's cool gaze.

"Yes?" He barked as fiercely as if he was telling her to sod off.

"Um…" her face held a mixture of irritation and concern, "Draco, if there's anything you want to talk about…"

"No, I don't want to talk. I just want to go to bed." He turned and began to walk away but she was determined to have her say.

"You don't have to talk right now, just listen. We'll rescue him no matter what it takes but in the meantime, don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

Draco let out a scornful laugh and half-turned so he could send her a glare, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do! I know about you two after all. I know you must care for him, if not lo-…" Draco cut her off, "Don't say that!" he hissed, "I don't love him! Just because I'd rather he not be tortured and killed doesn't mean I feel anything towards him but decent human concern."

She stared at him as if she could punch him again and Draco wouldn't have been too surprised to see smoke coming out of her ears. "Fine then," she said in a calm voice, "Sleep well, Malfoy." With that, she was gone.

Draco stared after her for a moment and then shook his head before continuing on his trek to the bathroom. He ran the water until it was hot and then stepped in, pulling the plug for the shower. The steaming water came as a shock to his cold skin and he stood, letting it wash over him. He tried to relax and forget where he was and why he was there. He told himself that it was just any other night at Hogwarts and he was in the Slytherin showers. There was no impossible mission to complete and Harry Potter was alive and intact and all was right with the world.

That is until the fiery pain collected behind his eyes again and the images began to flash before him. He cried out and pressed his palms to the sides of the shower to keep himself from falling. Harry and blood, too much blood and screaming and pain. Merciless laughter that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere filled his ears until he was crying for it to stop. Then it did, departing as suddenly as it had come and leaving his knees shaking and struggling to hold him up.

He clambered out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry himself with. He then grabbed a pair of pajamas from the satchel he had brought with him and dressed with trembling fingers. After casting a quick Scourgify on his old clothes so that they would be fit to wear again, he finished his nightly routine and went straight to his bed.

Draco drew the curtains around him and pulled his covers up high, feeling like he couldn't get warm enough. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to force sleep when he knew it was fruitless. He would lie wide awake and stare at the ceiling all night long, occasionally drifting into states of unconsciousness that slightly resembled drowsing. He listened to the sounds inside the tent. Everyone had come inside and were taking turns washing up and whispering quietly to each other so as not to wake the "sleeping" Draco.

He scoffed and turned on his side, gazing absently at the patterns of the curtains. He traced them with his eyes until they became weary. His brain, though, was still very much awake and aware of everything, despite the burning of his tired eyes. Slowly but surely, the others took to their own beds and all was silent except for the snoring of Weasley. He continued to lay there until he was drifting in an odd state between sleep and wakefulness where nothing made the least bit of sense.

Then it was back; the pain, worse than before. He bit down on his lower lip to muffle the screams trying to escape his mouth and curled himself into a tight ball.

_ "The boy who lived!" _a voice mocked and then laughed manically, _"CRUCIO!" _Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. _"Imperio! Cut yourself Potter…DEEPER! No one is coming to save you so stop struggling and accept your fate! SERPENTSORTIA!" _

The screams echoed in Draco's ears and he couldn't stop the hot tears from rolling down his face in heavy torrents. _"If that boy loved you at all he would have come to save you! And what of your friends, Potter? Don't they care?" _more deranged laughing and Harry's sobs and protests. _"It's not true! It's not true!" _The pain that wracked Draco's entire body decreased to steady throbs as the screams died away.

He lay huddled in a tangled mess of sheets in the middle of the bed and sobbed into his pillow. He lifted his wand and cast a half-hearted Muffliato so the others would not hear.

***

Draco didn't have any breakfast; didn't even consider it. He moved like a ghost among the rescue party, weak and sleep-deprived. He barely noticed the worried glances Granger gave him, nor her whispering to Weasley. He didn't care either.

They traveled entirely on foot that day, moving through the forest towards Godric's Hollow. Draco kept to himself, not uttering a word. There was nothing to say. He had only felt a few twinges of pain as they walked along, but nothing compared to what it had been the night before. He was so tired that it was a wonder he could keep moving, Harry being his sole motivation.

Snape moved back to walk beside Draco, obviously studying him. 'Let him study,' he thought and then felt his foot catch on a high root. He toppled forward and latched onto Snape's robes to stop himself from hitting the ground. Severus halted immediately and pulled Draco up by the back of his shirt. He looked him squarely in the face, analyzing.

Draco mustered all of his strength to glare at him, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Oh so Snape was concerned too?

"I'm fine, just let go of me," he snapped and walked faster, ahead of his professor.

He was damn sick of everyone being worried about him. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself…aside from the tripping part. Who said he needed food? Who said he needed sleep? He didn't want either of them; he just wanted to reach their destination and make things right again.

After a few more hours of walking, they stopped for lunch. Snape was off casting protective wards around them to keep the Death Eaters away. Death Eaters…the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm seemed to itch. He was beginning to doubt more and more that he was cut out for such a job, especially if it entailed kidnapping and beating Harry. Draco separated himself from the rest of the group and leaned against a tree next to a wide river.

He watched the water rush over the rocks and tumble over a slight drop. It relaxed him somewhat and he needed all the relaxation he could get. And then it happened. The pain was back with a vengeance, along with the images and the voices he had come to expect…but it was worse. It seemed to rip him apart from the inside, tearing and burning. The intensity built until his vision blurred and then went dark; he felt his feet leave the ground.

Hermione turned abruptly when she heard the splash. The place where Draco was just standing was now vacant and she let out a scream. "PROFESSOR, HURRY!"

She ran to the bank of the river, closely followed by Ron. Snape was there in a flash, demanding to know what happened. "Draco!" She exclaimed frantically, "I think he just fell in!"

(A/N: Whoa, another cliffie! I'm on a roll!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Babadadaaaaa!!! :D next chapter ahoy!)

Draco coughed convulsively and tried to sit up. His head was spinning viscously though and he had to lie back down. His bleary vision focused and transformed the dark blobs that blocked out the sun to Severus, Granger, and Weasley who had all let out a collective sigh of relief. He groaned, his throat and nose burning from the water.

Snape was saying something but Draco's ears were too waterlogged to hear the words. He sat up again, this time successfully and the water started to drain.

"…on Earth did you think you would accomplish from this?"

"What?" he asked.

Snape gestured to the girl, "Granger told me how you've been neglecting yourself and I find foolish and extremely counterproductive."

"That's no concern of yours," Draco hissed. God, he had almost drowned for Merlin's sake and they were already badgering him!

"I agreed to let you come along on this mission under the condition that you would do whatever I said, so you had better take care of yourself or you're going straight back to Hogwarts. You're no help to anyone this way."

Draco stared at him long and hard before he let out a sigh. Snape was right and there was no getting around it, "Fine." He made sure to cast Granger a pointed glare for all her meddling.

Draco did consent to eating, albeit a small amount, but it seemed to please the others. This was the last night they would be spending in the tent for they would arrive at Godric's Hollow the next day. Before bedtime, they all sat at the small kitchen table while Snape went over the plan of action they would be following.

"This is obviously the work of rogue Death Eaters and not the Dark Lord himself or Potter would be dead by now. Knowing this, I highly doubt they'll be using wards to keep us away. It's these truly demented ones that enjoy the fight the most and they are purposefully luring us into their trap," he explained.

"So they think they'll receive high praise from Voldemort for successfully capturing Harry and killing his allies in the process," Granger added, sounding disgusted.

"Precisely," Snape grudgingly allowed to the school know-it-all. "Once we find where they're holding him, I will enter first. I'll disarm the captors and cast full body binds on them. You three retrieve Potter and we'll portkey to Grimmauld Place. Do you understand?"

All three students nodded though Draco couldn't imagine it would be that easy. Surely Snape would know how to handle it though; he'd had plenty of experience with dark wizards after all.

"Off to bed now," Snape dismissed and rose to his feet, "I suggest all of you get a good night's sleep." He set his cool gaze on Draco in particular, doing his best to unnerve him, until he turned with a flourish and went to his room.

Draco got up from the table, meaning to do the same when pain surged from the top of his head and down throughout his body, making him gasp and bend double over the chair. He vaguely heard Granger's frenzied questions and managed to wave her away with his hand. _Stupid Gryffindors, always wanting to help… _ The sound of screaming echoed through his ears, mingling with cackling laughter and then the pain started to disintegrate.

The Mudblood's hand was on his shoulder but he barely had the strength to shake it off. "It's the visions, isn't it? You never learned Occlumency, did you?"

Draco turned abruptly to her, with a mixture of anger and curiosity, "How do you know about the visions?"

"I figured it out for myself. I saw you and Dumbledore next to the pensieve and then with the way you've been acting: spacing out and flinching sometimes like you're being hurt…I've seen it happen to Harry before and I guess I just connected it."

Draco growled inwardly, "Well no, for your information, I never learned to protect myself from legilimency."

"I could help you and so could Snape, you know?" she offered, with an earnest smile.

"No…I don't need help," he replied in a clipped tone and then escaped to the comfort of his bedroom. He could ride out this pain. He didn't need help from anyone and once they found Harry, it would stop. They just needed to find Harry and everything would be okay.

Draco actually managed to get a couple hours of sleep that night before the pain woke him up, forcing him to break into a cold sweat and muffle his screams with his pillow. Even when he was asleep, the Death Eaters invaded his dreams, sending him flashes of the horrors they were inflicting on Harry; or perhaps Draco's tortured mind was inventing them itself. What he wouldn't give for some Dreamless Sleep potion right about then.

***

Draco had never been to Godric's Hollow before. To any muggle it would probably look like a normal little neighborhood with normal little dwellings and a pleasant little church at the corner. His stomach gave an anxious flutter at the thought that somewhere in this town, they would finally find Harry. But where were they keeping him?

Snape led the way through the town, glancing from left to right before moving onward through the shadows (they had had to wait until nightfall to approach, so as not to attract unwanted attention from the citizens). They paused in front of every cottage and Draco knew that Severus was casting out mental feelers to detect any dark magic. The three teenagers waited fretfully until the teacher shook his head and moved on to the next house.

This process continued until they had almost made it down the entire street. They stopped at one of the last houses and a surge of pain rocketed through Draco so powerfully that he was immediately knocked to his knees as he let out a cry of agony. The others jumped and whirled around to gape at him. Snape stepped forward and grabbed Draco's arm, easing him to his feet carefully. The pain reduced itself to a dull throb and he lifted a shaky hand to point at the dark house in front of them.

"This one," was all he muttered before he convulsed with another wave of pain.

"Wait outside," Snape commanded and waved for the others to accompany him into the house.

"No!" Draco shouted and forced himself to stand without doubling over, "I've come this far, I'm not quitting now."

An expression flitted over Snape's face, displaying a most subtle pride with an annoyed overlay. He gave a curt nod and then moved onward, students in tow. They all had brandished their wands which glowed with _Lumos_, scaring away the shadows as they stepped into the seemingly deserted house. They walked cautiously, on pins and needles, and it became apparent that there was no one else on the ground-level floor.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Weasley hissed through the darkness.

"Shh!" Granger scolded angrily before Draco had the chance to retort.

Snape halted in his steps and then began to move forward again quickly, causing the rest of the group to fumble as they tried to keep up. They entered a quaint but dusty kitchen and approached the door to what seemed to be a cellar. Severus pointed his wand at it and the door unlocked, bidding them entrance. As soon as they stepped onto the stairs, the silencing charms were broken and now everyone could hear the laughter and terrible screams that before had only echoed through Draco's ears.

They descended the stairs slowly until they reached the very bottom. Snape gave them a glance that meant it was time and then burst around the corner. They heard his immediate "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" and then charged after him.

Draco was not prepared for what he saw. One Death Eater lay petrified on the ground and the other stood facing Snape, ready to deflect any curse he sent his way. But the most disturbing thing so far was the sight of Harry Potter bound to the wall by fiery green manacles, his head bowed. He was horrified by the deep cuts all over his body, accompanying bruises and red burn marks that marred his once perfect flesh. Draco felt sick, furious, and immensely distraught all at the same time but all he could do was stand there, staring, rooted to the spot. Suddenly, he heard the girl shriek and turned to see Snape being flung backwards (his silent spell had been deflected by a well-cast _Protego_) and lay unmoving on the floor. Draco flung an infuriated _Confringo _at the Death Eater's back and watched with satisfaction as the cloaked man burst into savage flames that devoured his skin with ease.

Both Granger's and Weasley's eyes went wide before the girl sidestepped the flailing figure and cast _Finite_ over Snape. He groggily began to sit back up and Draco turned back to face Harry. The other boy still had his head down and he guessed that he had passed out.

"_Relashio_," Draco muttered, pointing to the manacles. They dissolved into nothingness and he moved forward to catch Harry in his arms before he collapsed. The Gryffindor groaned, his head lolling to the side. Granger and Weasley had run over to see Harry and the girl's eyes were already flooding with tears.

"Catch," Snape called. Draco turned just in time, his seeker skills kicking in, and caught a brightly wrapped toffee. He looked at it, befuddled for a moment until the others grabbed a hold of him, albeit awkwardly, and they disappeared.

(A/N: So…what do you think???)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Hey guys! I feel kinda mean to keep leaving you with cliffies every time so I promise I won't anymore! R&R!)

They landed in a heap on the front steps on Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco groaned, his back being dug into harshly by a stair. He tried to sit up, only to notice the pressure on his chest and opened his eyes to see the still unconscious Harry lying on top of him. He tried to ignore the way his breath caught in his throat having him so intimately close.

"Oi, you alright?" It was Weasley's voice. Draco quickly sat up, maneuvering Harry so that he was cradling him in his arms. "I'm fine," he replied and struggled to his feet as dexterously as possible.

Weasley had opened the door for Granger and held it for Draco as he entered sideways so as not to injure Harry with the frame. He looked around the dimly lit entrance hall, the air hanging heavily with dust. It was definitely not the most elegant place he had ever been and he vaguely wondered how long they would have to spend there.

"Come on," the girl said and began to ascend the stairs, "You can lay him down on one of the beds."

Draco nodded and followed carefully, as he could not see his feet. Heads of house elves encased by glass adorned the stairwell and even Draco had to admit the morbidity of it. This was the Black house though, wasn't it? He was related to the people who had lived here, even the Blood Traitor, Sirius. And he was Harry's godfather, was he not? Draco felt an odd warmth in his chest at the fact that his and Harry's lives were so closely intertwined. There was also the fact that they were both "Chosen Ones", which banished the warmth almost as quickly as it had come.

"In here," Granger said, interrupting his thoughts. She was holding the door open to a dust-clogged, cobweb ridden bedroom which if it was cleaned properly, could be really quite nice. She seemed to think the same thing and cast a tidying spell over the room. Once revealed, the room was done in cool colors, mostly green. The walls were a light seaweed color and the dark forest shade of the heavy drapes matched the silken bedspread exactly. The bed itself was massive in size with a large, ornately decorated, black headboard and plush pillows which followed the color scheme to a T. With all the green, Draco could not help but think of Harry's eyes and then he felt his face grow warm.

He laid him down on top of the comforter, careful not to hurt him. They all stood back to look at Harry's beaten body, wondering what to do next. Finally, Granger stepped forward and cast _Finite Incantatem_ over him but it merely caused Harry to stir a bit and all of his injuries remained. Looking flustered, she proceeded to cast every healing charm she knew but to no avail. Draco's heart was pounding. What did this mean? Why wasn't he getting better?

Granger was quiet for amount and appeared to be fighting to keep herself from dissolving into tears again. After a silence that seemed to last an eternity, she said, "I can't heal him. The injuries were cursed on by dark magic so nothing we can do will remove them."

It was just as he had feared, "Nothing?" he asked, feeling frantic and angry.

"Not to my knowledge. We can ask Snape when he arrives but I don't know if there's anything he can do."

"There has to be something!" both Draco and Ron exclaimed in unison. Granger merely shook her head, "The most we can do right now is bandage him up and let him rest," she turned towards the door and called, "Kreacher?!" Nothing happened.

"Who's Kreacher?" Draco asked an answering "crack" resounded from directly beside him. He jumped in surprise and looked down to see an old and bedraggled looking house elf smiling obligingly at him.

"Kreacher does not answer to Mudbloods," he stated in a gravely voice, casting an ugly look at the girl and then returned his fond gaze to Draco, "But Kreacher would consider it an honor to serve Mr. Malfoy."

"Uh…then, fetch some bandages and fix Ha-…Potter- up."

"Right away, sir," Kreacher did a deep bow and then disappeared with another "crack".

After a moment or two, he returned and carefully began to wrap Harry's wounds. The movement caused Harry's brows to furrow and he commenced to mumbling incoherently. They all strained their ears to hear what he was saying and they distinctly heard the name "Draco". The blond couldn't restrain his startled gasp and the warmth from before quickly flooded his chest again. Weasley was stunned into silence and Draco didn't miss the tiny but knowing smile on Granger's face. He felt himself blush but it couldn't detract from his happiness.

"Anything else, sir?" Kreacher asked, shaking Draco from his blissful reverie.

"Um…not at the moment," he replied, "Perhaps later…"

"Of course, sir," Kreacher then disappeared, leaving them alone with the still quietly mumbling Harry.

"Draco," he muttered again, even clearer this time.

"Come on, Ron," Granger said and tugged his sleeve, "Let's leave them alone for a minute." Weasley grunted his annoyance but accompanied her into the hall anyway. They closed the door after them and then Draco and Harry were alone.

He uncertainly approached the bed and lowered himself onto it beside Harry. "I'm here," he said quietly and couldn't stop himself from brushing the dark hair from the Gryffindor's eyes. A small contented smile played briefly on Harry's lips and he emitted a soft "mmm". The conflicting emotions of guilt, joy, and grief swept over Draco like a tide, building a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, blinking his eyes rapidly, hoping to will away the moisture gathering there.

Seeing Harry lying so helpless before him brought out a surge of protectiveness in him that he had never known. He would never allow anything to happen to him again and whatever that meant in the end, he would learn to live with the consequences. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him, not lustfully but lovingly; only for the satisfaction of being close to him.

Draco leaned down, slowly closing in on Harry until he was a mere breath away from his mouth and then, with his heart thundering against the walls of his chest, placed his lips gently on Harry's in a feather-light kiss. Even with such a small touch, electricity surged through his body, awakening every nerve and making them sing. He finally pulled back, his breathing short and his pulse racing. As he gazed down at the still sleeping face of the boy who lived, he knew there was no more denying it. Draco Malfoy was truly, madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with Harry Potter.

***

They were all gathered downstairs at the kitchen table, eating the meal that Kreacher had eagerly made for them when they heard the door open. All three of them jumped up at the same time, wands at the ready and pointing towards the entryway.

Snape appeared around the corner, holding his hands up disarmingly and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is Potter?" he asked brusquely. They all pointed to the stairs and he turned in a swirl of robes and began to climb. Granger jumped up first to chase after him and then the others decided to tag along.

"Oh, Professor is there anything you can do for him?" she pleaded with her large, dark eyes.

"I shall have to see," was his stoic reply before Granger opened the door, standing aside as he swept in.

Snape knelt by the bed, looking him over before drawing his wand out of his robes and muttering some incantations unfamiliar to the students. Nothing happened. He tried another. Nothing happened. The others held their breath and waited for his final verdict. "There is no way to cure him magically," he said, setting in stone their greatest fear, "but he shall survive. He must heal the muggle way."

The room was quiet as the grave as they absorbed this information. _Heal the muggle way? _Didn't that take a lot of time? And pain? Draco shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself to block the nonexistent draft.

Snape rose to his feet, assuming an authoritative voice, "Potter shall remain here for the duration of his healing, as must you three. It would be safer for all of you not to return to Hogwarts."

"But won't we miss all of our exams?" Granger asked before Weasley elbowed her in annoyance.

"As will everyone else, Miss Granger. I expect Dumbledore will want to shut the school down for the time being. At least he _should_. Myself, Dumbledore, and other Order members are the only people that know of your location and you are forbidden to leave this house or make any form of contact with the outside world. Another member or I will stop by a few times every week or when you need something. Your things will be delivered to you in the morning. Goodnight."

Everyone stared bewilderedly at him but he disapparated before they had the chance to protest. They looked back and forth between one another and Draco wondered how he would survive for Merlin knows how long in one house with the Weasel and the Mudblood. He hoped with all of his might that Harry would wake up soon but he also wondered what he would say to him when he did. He probably still hated him for what he had said and Draco wished he could take it back.

Granger conjured some flowers for Harry's bedside table and placed a kiss on his forehead before Weasley escorted her downstairs to finish dinner. Draco felt a rush of unbidden jealousy about the tiny kiss that he tried to shake off. Harry and Granger were not romantically involved; they were just friends. It was painfully obvious that she was in love with the ginger but they didn't appear to be dating. They seemed to be in that awkward state between friendship and snogging, and though Draco didn't want to see that, he wished they would just get together already and get it over with. The last thing he needed to deal with was their subconscious flirting.

Draco glanced back down at Harry and felt his tension leaving. It was like soaking a sore muscle in hot water to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, relaxing the suffering of the last few days right out of him. Gradually he found himself moving towards the bed again and sat down. He did nothing but watch him for the longest time, enjoying the peace it brought.

Actually feeling as though he might be able to fall asleep, Draco considered lying down beside him when a slight movement caught his attention. He stared raptly as Harry's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his brilliant green eyes. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat when the other boy spotted him and his brows furrowed slightly.

"Draco?"

(A/N: BAHAHA! I lied. :3)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Hello, all! I think this is my longest chapter by far! Oh and about the cliffy…I'm not sorry! XD)

He tried to respond but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again, "H-Harry…"

"Where am I?" he asked, trying weakly to look about the room. He lifted his head off the pillow slightly and hissed with pain, clutching at the bandage that was wrapped all the way around it. He pulled at it, confused. "What happened to me?"

Draco reached forward and grasped Harry's hands, pulling them away from the bandage so he couldn't cause any more damage. "You mean you don't remember?"

Harry squinted as if trying to grasp at some fragmented memory, "It's all hazy…like a nightmare…"

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. You're at Grimmauld Place." He suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Harry's hands and released them at once, blushing profusely. Harry hadn't seemed to notice.

"Where're Ron and Hermione?" his voice took that concerned/determined tone that meant he would stop at nothing to rescue them from harm's way. Draco felt a pang of jealousy but fought it back.

"They're here too and are both entirely unscathed."

Harry relaxed and leaned back down into his pillow before his eyes widened again as if just realizing something else. "Er…Draco? Why…well…"

"What?"

"Why are _you _here? I just happened to remember that you…hate me." He avoided Draco's eyes, looking absolutely dejected.

Oh the guilt… "Well…maybe I decided that wasn't true after all…" Draco replied, his heart racing as he consciously held himself back from shouting "I lied! I love you!"

Harry finally glanced up at him again, unknowingly tearing Draco apart with that emerald gaze. He suddenly felt too vulnerable, too naked under that stare and the instinct to defend himself took over, formulating the lie as it left his mouth, "They begged me to go actually," he said, taking on that tone he used when he wished to make himself bigger than someone else, "You see, I was the only one that knew where they were hiding you, being in association with Death Eaters and all…"

The hurt that flashed over Harry's face was instantly hidden by a mask of annoyance and Draco felt his heart sink. He knew that look all too well. "Go on then. Go hang out with your Death Eater friends. If you prefer those who kidnap and torture innocent people, then fine by me!"

"I never said that!" Draco hissed, "I saved you, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, now I get to hear about how the amazing and much more better than everyone else, Draco Malfoy, single-handedly rescued the boy-who-lived from certain death! I shall go inform Rita Skeeter right away!"

Draco's blood was positively boiling and he could feel the heat of it in his face, "That's not how it went!"

"Then by all means, do tell. I'm dying to know."

In a flash Draco had stood and walked briskly out the door, slamming it behind him with enough force to make the walls shake. He leaned his back against the wall, seething and embarrassed. He was angry at Harry for being a thick-headed git and angry at himself for lying. If he had just told the truth, things would have gone a lot differently…or would they? Harry might not accept, might not forgive Draco for what he had done and he didn't even know if he deserved forgiveness.

It was uncertainty that made him put up his defenses and he would keep them up as long as it took. He had to keep his love a secret because if Harry knew, it would give him the upper hand and he would therefore wield power over Draco. This was something he just could not allow. Draco must always have the upper hand and he would hold out until the bitter end just to stay on top.

The Mudblood reached the top of the stairs and was looking at him curiously. He sent a glare her way but she seemed, once again, unfazed. She was irritating, really irritating.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, glancing from Draco to the recently slammed door.

"Just spectacular," Draco replied coldly and began to walk towards his bedroom, "He's awake now, by the way. I liked him better unconscious."

He heard Granger's excited gasp and she called for Weasley to "come quickly" and they burst into Harry's room, yammering on happily. Draco shook his head in annoyance and entered the room which was previously decided to be his. It was decorated much like Harry's but darker with silver entwining with the green; obviously the room of a proud Slytherin. The room even had its own chandelier, black and ornately decorated with snakes whose open mouths held the candles. Needless to say, Draco felt very much at home.

He kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, letting his anger and frustration surround him and infuse the air with magical energy. The curtains that hung about the bed ruffled slightly in the breeze he was creating before settling back down. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down but all he saw behind his lids was Harry. Harry was not a calming thought.

The mood of the images hovered between anger and lust which ended up conjuring scenes like the one in the bathroom or beneath the tree: Harry caught beneath him, writhing, fighting, his eyes sparkling with a mixture of passion and indignation. Draco's breathing had quickened with just the thought of it and he shook his head roughly and rubbed at his eyes, trying to banish the image.

_Knock, knock. _Draco nearly jumped a foot off the bed and cast a scandalized look at the door, "Go away," he growled.

The door swung open anyway and he knew without looking who would be standing there. The bushy-haired shrew was there, as he knew she would be, her arms folded with a look of outrage on her face. Draco instantly regretted not charming the door to keep her at bay.

"What do you want now?" he drawled, disgusted with her overbearingly helpful ways.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, stepping into the room with fierce, determined strides. He admired her effort but she wouldn't get a rise out of him.

"What do you mean?"

She was practically spitting, "I can tell you've disturbed him somehow, Malfoy and I demand to know the truth! He's my best friend after all and he happens to…well… I just don't want to see him hurting!"

_'Happens to…what?' _Draco wondered briefly before his next cuttingly indifferent remark, "That's a shame but I can't really see how that's _my _problem. Maybe you should be asking him what _he _did instead of always blaming the trouble on me."

"You're blaming _him_ after all that he's just been through?!" she shrieked. Draco winced at the sound.

"I'm not blaming, it's the truth! Of course he just has to bring up what I said to him. Like any of that matters now, after all of this…"

"What you said to him? What did you say?"

_"Crap, she doesn't know?" _Draco didn't let her see that he was caught off guard,  
"Oh you mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" And this was another reason why Draco enjoyed having the upper hand in a battle. He could lord this information over her for the rest of his life if he wanted to, if Harry didn't tell. It made him stronger, smarter in a way to have such a secret.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied nonchalantly and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

He heard her take a deep breath and sigh before, "Draco, I just want to help him. He's in pain and if you won't tell me, I'll go ask him myself."

_"Oh and the tables are turned again!" _If she indeed went to Harry to find out what happened, he could easily elaborate and make it sound worse than it was and then he would have the upper hand instead of Draco. No, there was no way around it now. It would be better for him to just come out with it.

"I told him that I…" the words stuck in his throat and surprised him by how hard they were to actually repeat. He took a deep breath and then rushed it all out, "I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore." He could tell that he sounded ashamed and he was.

She stared blankly at him for a moment, or at least he assumed she was because he was fiddling with a stray thread on his pants. "Why?" she asked softly.

"I don't know…I… well I guess I meant to protect him," the guilt was driving him to speak now despite his better judgment, "I didn't want him to get involved with me and end up getting hurt in the end." He kept his eyes down as he spoke, feeling pathetic.

"Draco…" she whispered gently, "I didn't know you really cared that much."

He bit his lip, for once out of witty comebacks and sarcastic remarks. He didn't like it.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

Draco scoffed, "Oh yes, how easy that will be. Um excuse me Harry; I've just come to terms with the fact that I love you!" His eyes widened in shock as he realized his slip. His face went hot for the umpteenth time that night as he desperately tried to cover his mistake, "That is…I mean…theoretically speaking…" '_Shit'. _There was no fixing it now.

Granger was beaming, "So you do love him then?"

"Get out of my room! Who ever said you could come in, anyway? I should hex you," Draco blabbered, trying to change the subject.

She, however, would not be swayed, "I still think you should tell him. He has the right to know."

"No one has the right to know what I feel besides myself and especially not you but the cat's already out of the bag now, isn't it?!" he shouted bitterly.

"Oh why won't you just listen?" She stomped her foot in frustration and Draco felt like doing the same.

"Because I don't need your bloody help! Now for the love of Merlin, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She finally obeyed though Draco could tell that this war was not yet over. Whatever, it was late, almost morning actually and Draco seriously needed some sleep so he flicked off the lights, threw back the covers and dropped himself unceremoniously onto the bed.

***

Whoever had decided that moving a table into Harry's room so that they could all eat breakfast together was assuredly the most evil being alive in Draco's eyes. He suspected Granger. The Golden Trio laughed and carried on while he sincerely tried not to stare at Harry. It was hard though; he was just so damn cute when he laughed! Draco avoided his eyes at all costs and instead concentrated deeply on the stack of pancakes in front of him.

Gradually though, and without his awareness, Draco's gaze shifted upwards to ogle Harry as he seductively licked some whipped cream from his upper lip. _'No! Get yourself together!' _He berated silently, jerkily averting his eyes,_ 'He's not doing it to seduce you, it's just your mind being perverted!' _He chanced another glance only to see the Gryffindor sucking the cream off of one of the strawberries fondly. A pathetic whimper escaped Draco's lips and he thanked all of the deities that would listen when there was a knock at the door.

"That should be our things," Granger stated strode from the room with Weasley in tow.

Draco caught his breath at the sudden aloneness in the room and the electricity in the air was making his hair stand on end. "I should go too," he announced lamely and darted from the room without looking up.

It was Tonks and the werewolf this time and they both received the others warmly and exchanged greetings and questions. Draco leaned against the railing of the stairs was watched as they had their little chit chat.

"How is Harry?" that Lupin fellow asked.

"He's awake now," Granger replied, "but he's pretty bad off. Snape says he will recover though."

"Mind if we go pay him a visit?" he asked, gesturing toward the nodding pink-haired girl beside him.

"Go ahead," Granger conceded.

They came towards the stairs, only halting slightly when they saw Draco standing there. He grudgingly moved out of their way.

"Morning, Draco," the werewolf greeted, a mere pleasantry.

"You think so?" he replied darkly but forced a half-smile which turned into a smirk nonetheless. The manners he was constantly taught as a child would not _completely_ go to waste. The two eyed him strangely before continuing on up to Harry's room.

There was silence downstairs for a moment until Weasley began to head off towards the kitchen. "Surely you're not going to eat _more_, are you?" Granger asked in a long-suffering tone, "You just ate four pancakes, fruit, eggs, and sausages!"

"I'm still hungry," he replied with a shrug and exited the room. Granger sighed and went about checking her bags to make sure everything was there.

"I could tell how desperately you were trying to avoid Harry," she stated quietly. And there it was, the first enemy fire of the morning.

"And?" Draco asked, folding his arms.

"And I can tell it's hurting his feelings!" she retorted, turning around to face him.

"I dunno, he sounded pretty happy to me," he shrugged.

"You can't avoid him forever, Draco," she said in a warning tone before starting off after Weasley.

"Why don't you take your own advice and shag the ginger already?" Draco blurted, causing Granger to whirl back around.

"What do you mean?!" her voice had raised an octave and was now officially painful.

Draco resisted the urge to cover his ears and instead plastered a sneer on his face, "Oh, like it isn't so terribly obvious! I'm getting pretty nauseated watching you two actually. Why don't you just have a good snog -far away from me- and have it over with already?"

"That is completely beside the point!" She shrieked before storming from the room. Draco gave a quiet chuckle and stooped to pick up his bags. He would definitely win this war.

He dropped them off in his room and then inspected each one, making sure nothing was missing or damaged. Satisfied, he left and glanced off down the hall. The werewolf and his little friend were just leaving he saw and he glanced down the other way. Boredom driving his actions, he decided to explore the house a little bit.

He didn't bother invading Granger's or Weasley's rooms (there was nothing there that interested him anyway) but opened every other. The rest of the unoccupied rooms were filled with dust and spider webs as the others had been and some of the doors were locked. At the end of the hall, he came upon an opening which he assumed were the back stairs coming up from the kitchen. He turned, ready to explore the bottom floor when he collided with Weasley, nearly knocking him down the stairs.

The ginger cried out and steadied himself, which was hard due to all of the baggage he was lugging around. "Oi! You almost knocked me down!" he yelled from over a box in his arm.

"I suppose you shouldn't be carrying such a big sight-obstructing box around now, should you?" Draco snapped, dusting himself off.

Weasley gave an irritated grunt before holding his other arm out, which clutched a bag, towards Draco. "Take this to Harry's room would you? I've got my own stuff to carry."  
He wanted fiercely to deny but he couldn't think of a valid reason. Instead he ground out a "fine" before snatching the bag and heading off down the hall to Harry's

room. The door stood open and he took a deep breath before plunging inside. He quickly set his things down and turned around to leave when Harry called "Hey!"

Draco stopped; his feet stopped, his brain stopped, and his heart stopped. "What?" he finally managed.

"What's your problem?" Harry inquired, his voice laced with a mixture of concern and aggravation.

"Nothing is my problem, Potter, what's yours?" Last names again…he knew that would hurt him.

"Nothing? Then why won't you look at me?" _"Crap!" _

Draco turned around, looking Harry square in the face and throwing his arms up in a gesture that said, "Are you happy now?"

Instead, Harry looked even more upset, "I don't understand what I've done, Draco!" he yelled, "I remember what you told me, even though I don't really understand, but I respect that. Just don't act like your so mad at me when I haven't even done anything!"

"Haven't done anything?!" Draco exploded without warning. 'Haven't done anything'? He'd done _EVERYTHING_! He tried to help Draco and ended up making him feel something he had never wanted to feel and then he wound up getting himself hurt and making Draco feel guilty! "You've done everything! You _ruined_ everything!"

Suddenly, Harry leapt out of bed, snatching up his wand and made his way toward Draco when he slowed considerably, stopped and began to sway as he clutched his head.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his heart racing.

The other boy let out a pained moan and collapsed.

(A/N: See? I did it AGAIN! Lol but you still love me right? You still wanna review, riiiight? Just click that little button down thar, you know what to do ;)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I'm back! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you guys, please keep it up or I'll beat you with Lucius's pimpstick. You all know that's what that thing is used for.)

Draco moved forward on a reflex and grabbed him just before he hit the ground. Harry's body was limp, obviously unconscious and Draco gently gathered him in his arms and stood. He carefully laid the motionless Gryffindor back on his bed, and stood back, wondering what to do.

He finally settled on panicking. He ran to the door and called down, "Granger! Weasley!" They came running towards the sound of his voice almost immediately.

"What? What's happened?!" the girl asked, pushing past Draco and into the room. Weasley was right behind her and Draco followed, trying to explain.

"I made him angry and he jumped out of bed to hex me or hit me or something and just sort of passed out!"

"You WHAT?!" Granger squawked, whirling around angrily.

Draco took a step back, "Just help, okay! I don't know what I'm doing!" He was alarmed at himself; asking a girl and a Mudblood for help. Was he really this lovesick over Harry? "Please!" Decidedly so.

Granger looked just as taken aback as he felt but turned to Harry, brandishing her wand. "_Reenervate_." He came to slowly, groggily blinking his eyes and made a sound much like a whimper, "God…my head…" he muttered, "What happened this time?"

Draco came closer to the bed and Harry's eyes rested on him, "Oh." The Slytherin's heart fell a bit. For a second there he had thought Harry forgot the whole thing.

"I think we should let Draco explain," Granger said pointedly before pulling Weasley out the door with her. Curse her! Although, for what Draco had to say, it was best if they were alone.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said quietly, his head bowed, "I didn't mean what I said. It's not your fault…it's just…me."

Harry was silent for a moment before, "I'm sorry for meddling in your affairs, Draco. I know it wasn't my place. But… you're still hurting and I still want to help…"

Draco let out a small, humorless laugh before locking his tortured eyes with Harry's, "I'm in pain? Look at you! …And it's all my fault."

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

Draco sighed deeply and sat on the corner of Harry's bed, "It's all to do with my mission, Harry," he paused, collecting himself before continuing, "There is a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. It has a twin in Borgin & Burkes…they form a passage. I was mending it, that's why I was spending so much time on the seventh floor. I was mending it so the Death Eaters could get in…because Voldemort ordered me to kill Dumbledore."

He waited for Harry to process this information, waited for the insults and the berating…the shunning. But instead, "I expected something along those lines."

Draco looked up from his intense study of the bedspread to stare at Harry, "But I can't do it, Harry. I can't…but if I don't…he's going to kill me." He fought to keep his voice from wavering. He hadn't told anyone this secret before.

Harry looked at him with understanding and determination, "You're safe here, Draco. He can't get you as long as you're with us."

And then, suddenly, Draco could not stop himself. He leaned forward and pulled Harry into a hug, just holding him there and gently threading his fingers through his hair. The other boy was surprised but reciprocated the hug, relaxing into the embrace. Draco let out a sigh and felt his eyes drift shut. God, he had needed this; just to be close, to have someone holding him. He had intended this to be a brave and protective gesture but he had just ended up melting in Harry's arms, inhaling his scent.

After a good while, Draco finally released him, leaning back with a calculating look on his face. Harry's expression held a charming mixture of humor and befuddlement. "I think I can safely say you are the most confusing person I've ever met, Draco."

The blond let out a low chuckle, "I'll try to do better," he promised, "Perhaps we should start over from the beginning," he held out his hand, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinned and shook it, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, I think this is the start of a completely insane relationship."

***

Draco, all and all, felt lighter, happier. He slept through the night and ate like he was supposed to and even cracked a smile every now and again. He and Harry hadn't had a falling out since their reintroduction the week before and he spent most of his time in Harry's room, sometimes playing wizard's chess along with Granger and Weasley, and sometimes just talking.

The more time he spent with Harry, the stronger his feelings grew, and the stronger his feelings grew, the more difficult it was to keep them a secret. The danger of rejection still loomed over him like a raincloud but he hoped that strengthening their bond would lessen his chances of losing the upper hand. But the more he fantasized about telling Harry the truth, the less important the upper hand became. Not like he planned on spilling his heart out anytime soon but it was something he could dream about.

"Checkmate," Harry announced proudly, claiming his victory.

Draco muttered under his breath about Harry being a dirty rotten cheat and Harry lobbed his knight at him. Draco laughed as he began to pick the pieces back up and stow them back in the compartment under the board.

"I don't cheat. You just don't know how to play," Harry retorted, giving him a daring glance.

"Don't know how to play, Potter? Hah! I've been letting you win this whole time and you know it!"

"Oh come off it, Draco. I know you didn't fake the panic in your eyes when I took your queen!"

"So you've been looking at my eyes, have you?" Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Harry blush and wallop the blond's face with a pillow. "Oh, you want to fight dirty, do you?" Draco challenged and swiftly pinned Harry to the bed by his wrists. They were both giggling like children as Harry wriggled, trying to get free.

And then they caught each other's eyes for a moment and everything stopped. Their smiles faded as they stared, their breathing short and harsh. _"Merlin, he looks so good like this," _Draco thought privately as he admired the flush of Harry's cheeks and the darkened hue of his eyes. He wondered desperately what Harry was thinking.

***

Harry stared up into the silvery-blue depths of Draco's eyes, wondering what was going through his head; wondering if his body had gone as hot as Harry's had…wondering if he had the intention of kissing him. Harry considered going for it himself but it would be a catastrophe if he were to mess something up between them. Their newfound friendship was still fragile as it was without any confusing romance. But they could never truly forget the romance, could they?

Draco finally released Harry and sat back up on the bed, looking terribly awkward. Harry felt his heart sink with disappointment though he told himself he was being silly.

"I should…I should probably go to bed now," Draco muttered, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Oh…um…sure. Goodnight," Harry responded, still feeling flustered.

***

Draco flopped down onto his bed, the warmth of his body seeming to only heat the cooling sheets, making it even more impossible to forget the previous position he had been in. He tried his best to think of things either neutral or completely unappealing in order to remedy his currently uncomfortable state. "Snape in a dress, Granger and Weasley snogging, McGonagall in the nude…" that one just about did the trick. He shuddered convulsively and curled himself up on the bed.

He honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep this up before jumping him. He forced his eyes shut and forbade himself to think, even remotely, of Harry. Though unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't be able to control his dreams.

(A/N: hurr hurr! Don'tcha just hate me right about now? XD)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get finished but I wanted it to be right! Please R&R!)

_"uhn…Harry…" he moaned as the warmth of the Gryffindor's tongue glided down his chest. He knotted his fingers in the dark hair, dragging a sound much like a snarl from the other boy who then fiercely captured Draco's lips. _

_ The blond took control, flipping them over so that he was straddling Harry's hips. He gazed raptly at the wriggling body beneath him, dragging his fingernails down the boy's sides. Harry gasped and the sound seemed to amplify itself in Draco's ears and he ground himself roughly against Harry who moaned his name as he arched off the bed "Draco…Draco…" _

"Draco!"

"H-whah?!" he exclaimed, jolting out of his dream and sitting rigidly upright in the bed. He jerked the covers over himself tighter and glared with alarm and anger at the Mudblood.

She jumped a little but then settled into a small grin, "I was coming to tell you it was time for breakfast when I heard you moaning and got worried."

"Well obviously I'm in no mortal peril so you may kindly leave my room now!" he yelled in an abnormally high-pitched voice.

"What was the dream about?" she asked knowingly.

"Dream? Who the devil said anything about a dream? Maybe I'm just a…sleep…moaner…" he could have face-palmed if his hands weren't preoccupied with holding up his blankets.

"Oh really?" she asked through a badly suppressed chuckle and she could tell he was getting mad. "I can see I've upset you," _'what tipped her off, the smoke coming out of my ears?' _"We're eating in Harry's room again if you'd like to join us." She left with a smirk that would have looked much better on Draco and shut the door behind her.

***

Ultimately, Draco decided to join the rest of them for breakfast for no matter how strange and awkward he would feel, he was sure it would be much stranger if he didn't show up. He ate distractedly, his thoughts straying back to the dream and he felt a fierce anger towards the Mudblood for having interrupted such bliss. She would pay for that eventually, along with all the other things she was doing to make his life hell.

He picked at his eggs for a moment before setting his fork down and gave up the pretense of eating.

"You alright, Draco?" he jumped and locked eyes with Harry who was looking at him worriedly.

"I…I'm fine," he replied, looking back down at his plate, his face warm, "Just not very hungry, that's all."

Harry seemed to accept this for he went back to prattling on with his friends and left Draco to wallow in his pathetic-ness. Kreacher was soon there to snap the dishes away, along with the table and chairs that were not being occupied. Harry curled up in his bed, a rather ordinary looking potions book in his hands. Draco soon realized that everyone else had since left, once again leaving them alone. _'Curse the Mudblood to the bloody depths of hell!' _

"Why are you reading that?" Draco just had to ask, "I don't think we'll be taking any potions tests any time soon."

"Hm? Oh…" Harry said, looking up from his book, "It's not an ordinary potions book," he held it open for Draco to see and gestured to some scribbles in the margins, "It's got all these helpful annotations in there, though I haven't the slightest clue who the Half-blood Prince could be…"

"Half-blood…" but Draco was cut off by Harry's question: "Sectumsempra…for enemies. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Sectum-what?"

"Yeah I've never seen it before either. Whoever this Prince is must have invented it himself."

"Where did you find that book?" Draco asked curiously.

"Slughorn's cabinet. It's an old copy but I switched the tattered cover for this new one so I could keep using it."

"Huh. Is that how you're excelling at potions now? Is it the Prince that's telling you what to do?"

"Well…" Harry started, looking embarrassed.

"Hah, I knew it. I knew you couldn't be absolutely perfect at everything!"

"Perfect? Since when am I perfect?"

Draco's eyes widened, _'Damn him and his ability to twist words!' _"Well that's not…I meant like the whole quidditch thing and the Chosen One thing…that's all."

"I see," Harry replied but his voice held a smug undertone that made Draco prickle with unease. There was an awkward silence in which Harry cleared his throat for nothing but to break the quiet. And then it was shattered.

Crashing resounded from downstairs and female scream. Harry jumped and reached for his wand. "Stay here!" Draco ordered, pushing him back down on the bed and brandished his own wand. He dashed down the stairs and halted immediately when the entryway was in sight. Two Death Eaters were there, their cloaks and masks in place to hide their identity and one of them was holding the young Weasley girl by her hair. Her brother and Granger burst into the room at the same time as Draco.

"Let her go now or I swear I'll kill you!" Weasley growled, aiming his wand at the Death Eater's chest.

The cloaked man did nothing but laugh and inflict a _Crucio_ on the girl he was holding. She shrieked and Granger stepped out from behind Weasley to fire a curse at him but the other Death Eater was too quick and hit her with a particularly cruel _Expelliarmus_. Weasley was now even more enraged now but Draco couldn't watch the battle because the Death Eater who had just taken out Granger was heading towards the stiars…towards Harry. Draco felt a surge of protectiveness that rooted him to the spot.

"Move!" the Death Eater ordered gruffly.

"Never," he retorted, standing his ground more fearlessly than he ever had before.

"I'm not here to hurt a Malfoy but I will hurt a traitor," the man hissed and with a swift motion, grabbed a hold of Draco's wand arm and twisted his wrist so violently that he dropped his wand. He cried out in pain and the Death Eater slammed him against the wall, wand at his throat.

"Now are you going to tell me where you're keeping Potter or do I have to kill you and go find him myself?"

If Draco was at all sane at that moment, he would have given him a guided tour on the way to Harry's room. Unfortunately for him, Draco had lost his sanity the moment he realized he loved the raven-haired boy so he merely said, "Kill me if you must but I'll never tell you," and then he spat in the man's face which, evidently, pushed the limits of the Death Eater's meager patience.

Draco could do nothing but close his eyes and wait for death. "AVADA…"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

***

Harry watched as the force of the spell knocked the Death Eater backwards and down the stairs. And then he noticed the slashes; he noticed the blood. It looked as if he had been slashed deeply with a sword over and over again and the dark liquid seeped out and pooled around him at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes found Draco once more only to gasp in horror.

Draco had sunken to his knees, his hand gripping his upper arm where blood was trickling through his fingers at an alarmingly unnatural rate. Harry felt sick as he rushed forward and threw himself down next to the trembling blond.

"Draco…I…I didn't mean to hit you…I didn't mean…" his stomach twisted into a knot when he saw the tears of pain streaming down Draco's face.

"HERMIONE!" he called and she came running. "What is it, what hap- Oh my God!"

She knelt down next to them, "What spell did this? Who cast it?" she asked, "The Death Eater?"

Harry resisted the urge to vomit and replied, "I did. It's called Sectumsempra...the Prince wrote it… I aimed for the Death Eater and I guess I must've grazed him by accident."

"You used a spell when you didn't even know what it did?!" she looked positively appalled.

"It said for enemies and that man was trying to kill Draco!" he yelled angrily, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Did it even say a counter-curse?"

"No, just try anything!"

"Draco, move your hand," she said.

"N-no," he replied, shaking his head.

"Move your…" she was cut off by Harry reaching forward and gently prying his violently shaking hand away from the wound. He held it firmly in his while she recited all the mending charms she knew. None of them worked.

"Where is the book?" she asked frantically.

"On my bed," Harry said, his eyes fixed on the terrible bleeding gash on Draco's arm. This amount of blood was not normal; it must have been part of the curse. If he didn't get help soon, he could very well…bleed to death.

Draco suddenly lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes. His face was contorted with pain and he already looked anemic. "Harry…"

***

Draco could feel himself teetering on the brink of unconsciousness and his thoughts were consumed with a solitary thought. He was going to die. He was going to die without Harry ever knowing the truth. And so he had to. He gathered up every last ounce of his waning strength and he said it.

"Harry… I love you."

The other boy's green eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

"I had to tell you in case I…" he couldn't admit he was dying aloud, "I just wanted you to know."

"No…No, don't talk like that!" Harry said, gripping his hand tighter and Draco could see the tears forming in his eyes, "You'll be fine…you'll be okay. We'll find a way to fix you up…"

"Harry," he interrupted, staring him directly in the eyes, "I have to know now. Do you love me? Have you ever loved me?"

"Yes. I love you. God…I wish I could have told you before but I didn't know that you…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to save you…"

Draco managed a weak smile, "You're forgiven and…thank you."

"For what? I just cursed you!" He was still so naive.

"For loving me…for telling me. You better appreciate this, Potter. I've never said a sincere thank you to anyone in my life."

Harry tried to smile, failed and settled on pressing his lips gently into Draco's. He kissed back for a moment and then his lips went still with the rest of his body.

(A/N: I think this is the mother of all cliffhangers so far. Please don't kill me. …Though I probably deserve it XD)


End file.
